


We're My Muse

by CharlieLovesU



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Art, Artist!Gerard - Freeform, College!AU, Frank POV, M/M, One Shot, Smut, but it comes into play here ok, but like no shit thats just normal gerard, but like very very softcore, its ok its AU, theyre really OOC honesly but theyre also the only ppl i wanted to write into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieLovesU/pseuds/CharlieLovesU
Summary: Gerard is struggling to draw an intimate drawing, so of course who better to ask for help take a very up close and personal photo refrence with than his college dormmate, Frank ?[Frank POV]





	We're My Muse

**Author's Note:**

> eyooooo havent written shit in a very long time. definitely dont work with one offs much bc i just like to build stories and relationships with more time, but this was fun and i think it worked. 
> 
> this has been in my notes for weeks if not months and i thought id finally edit it a bit and finally post it to have something to do with it
> 
> hope y'all like it 
> 
>  
> 
> once again psa: these are real people. real life human people. I absolutely do not intend this to be reflecing the real people AT ALL. this is entirely AU because them as characters are fun to write about. 
> 
> never be creepy to real life people about dumbass ships. 
> 
>  
> 
> i hope you enjoy !! 
> 
> -ya boy

 

Not to record scratch you or anything, but you are probably wondering how Frank got into this position, and frankly he has no fucking idea.

His morning started as usual, really.

The ear-piercing blare of his alam clock woke him, Frank still not being used to it at all despite its daily offense on this front.

It's a miracle he hasn't thrown it out the window yet.

Looking up at the ceiling of his dorm, the streaky white paint lines of them having done a shitty job fixing up a hole he had had when he first moved in, he felt his eyes slowly close again to maybe let him get some rest for once this fucking semester. Maybe if he's lucky the hole wasn't actually fixed and something would fall on his head through it and kill him.

No such luck, though.

Just his annoying fucking dormmate poking him to wake him up.

He turned away, trying to ignore him, but somehow he was persistent, as if Frank was really such a necessary part of his roommate's day.

"What do you _want_? Some people actually wanna sleep around here." He groaned, finally slapping Gerard's hands away.

"I'm getting coffee before my first class, come with?" He said, looking down at him with his dyed hair falling all over his face.

Frank opened his eyes more to see that G was already dressed, albeit in clothes covered in paint, as they often are. There was some on his face, too. Did Gerard even know ? Did he care ?

Maybe Frank could use some coffee. Or at least the possibility of getting into a fistfight with his fucking roommate for waking him up, something he can't do while he's still in bed.

"Sure. I'm not going to class today though." He said, stretching his arms and groaning when all of his limbs and back crack like he's five glowsticks and a brain.

"Whatever you want, Frankie, I'm not your mom. I just want the caffeine in me."

"Mmm, _in_ you."

"Shut up."

His dormmate stepped away, leaving him space as Frank picked the first relatively decent looking clothes he found and put them on. He didn't know if Gerard could still see him change, but he didn't really care.

 

Once Frank was ready, they walked side by side in silence, just observing the roads and people around giving them funny looks until they were there.

It could be the fact that Gerard is covered in paint that's grabbing their attention, but its probably cause Frank is a punk ass bitch.

 

As they walked to the place, Frank spotted Mikey waving at them from a small table outside. Enough for three people exactly.

Guess the other dudes aren't coming. 

Wild that he managed to make more than two friends, anyway. Even two. It's one of the only redeeming qualities of this college.

He gave a short but warm 'hi' to Mikey, slumping down on the table, officially declaring it his new bed.

He half-heard the brothers talk between themselves for a little while, before Gerard said something about art and anger or something, pulling something out of his backpack.

Out of curiosity, Frank finally raised his head back up from the table, and found that Gerard had his sketchbook laid out, and a waitress was coming their way.

With their orders done with, the fateful question that started The Mirror Debate between Frank and Mikey came to light.

"Isn't it weird that vampires can't see themselves in mirrors or pictures ? How do you think they deal with that ?"

"I think they can, actually."

"Oh, really?"

Gerard just chuckled, drawing away silently and letting them on their merry way.

 

"How come you didn't get any breakfast, G?" Frank said, cutting off the debate midway as their food came.

"Coffee's my breakfast." Gerard shrugged, taking a long exaggerated sip, which can't possibly feel that great with newly boiling coffee, but he'll digress. "Plus, art stuff, I want to have as many free hands as possible." 

Frank frowned but shrugged back, turning back to the conversation he was having with Mikey.

 

"And that's why I'm telling you, science doesn't matter in a mythical situation, if its lore, its lore, it doesn't change because-"

"Yes it absolutely does right now! Mirrors had silver backings, which would make them not visible, but they don't anymore, so they could totally see themselves in mirrors!"

"But what about pictures then ?"

"I think they _can_ see themse-"

"Oh, you _think_?"

"This is vampires we're talking about! Its /all/ 'i think'! Gerard, back me up on this!"

"Hmm ?" G poked his head up like he'd been woken from a trance.

"Mikey and I were discussing about- Don't you already know? Are you listening at all?" 

"I thought me replying in mostly half-hearted mumbles kind of told you I wasn't." Gerard said, "I've just been..."

He pointed halfheartedly at the sketchbook in front of him, which was... empty, with just the subtle pencil lines of recent bad erasing and slightly too heavy drawing to show there was something there at all once. 

"Art block?"

"Pretty much. Don't let me distract you from your exciting conversations, though, but my attention is still on this." 

Artist problems. Understandable.

It was back to arguing about vampires for him, but despite G's continuing silence, Frank suddenly found him hard to ignore.

He was standing hunched over his sketchbook, hand working furiously at whatever it was he was struggling with, his tongue slightly out, furrowing his eyebrows and sighing in frustration every so often.

He'd sometimes raise his hand, stretching it and staring at it, putting down his discoveries onto the paper.

Even with the weird intense face Gerard didn't know he was making as he drew, he was so fucking attractive. 

"Are you gonna keep starin' at my brother, or...?" Mikey said, loud enough for the both of them to hear it.

Frank gave him his best 'really dude?' look and punched him in the arm, Mikey smirking at him for it, which only made Frank more annoyed.

When he turned back to him, Gerard was chuckling at the two of them again, an unlit cig in his mouth that he'd seemingly pulled out of thin air with the other one he casually handed to Frank, holding his lighter in-between them for probably the most intimate thing they'd done all day, sharing it at the same time.

It even made Mikey raise his eyebrows at them. _Very_ expressive.

By the time 'breakfast' was over, Gerard still barely had anything sketched down.

 

Frank was back to laying down on his bed in their dorm while the others went to class, and as you may have probably guessed, not going to class means you don't learn shit, which he is honestly okay with right now.

How irresponsible, yeah, whatever.

An entire school day he gets to spend alone in their dorm. How fun. 

You'd think so, anyway. 

Even in all the privacy in the world all he wants to do is just stay in bed and feel miserable and tired and, fuck, if no one is gonna be there to question how long one man can mope, then no one can stop him.

The 'fixed' hole in his dorm room ceiling is his partner and entertainment now.

If he crosses his eyes hard enough he can pretend the paint makes a face.

 

Maybe the roads aren't busy, and most of the students are in class or asleep, but it was almost quiet for once. It's what he really wanted out of today.

 

Quiet.

 

quiet.

 

and dreams he can't remember.

 

qu-

 

The **_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ ** on the door is loud enough to cut anyone out of their sad trances, making Frank almost fall off his bed in surprise.

"You can come in, I'm not jackin' off or anything." Frank said once his heart rate went back to normal.

"Don't wanna give me that view, huh?" Gerard said, chuckling as he walked in.

"That's gay." Frank said nonchalantly, "I'll vomit on you at the thought."

"Well, no one's vomited on me while I was sucking their dick yet and I don't know if I want there to be a first time for everything." Gerard said, face twisting in disgust as he set his shit down on his bed.

"Who said you'd suck my dick?"

"Oh, i would."

"What if I coughed up blood instead of vomit?"

"I'd be more concerned at why my mind blowing skills would cause that more than anything."

"You'd love it." Frank teased, turning to face him on his bed.

Gerard just shrugged. 

Opening his bag, G pulled out a notebook, placing it on the floor and hunching over it.

It was his sketchbook again, the page he was on still as empty as ever.

And that was that conversation-wise.

Frank just staring at the ceiling again, listening to the sounds.

 

Quiet, quiet.

 

Scribble, groan, sigh.

 

Gerard throwing something thin at the nearest wall accompanied by a chain of swear words.

 

Quiet.

 

"...Frank?" He said suddenly, unsure.

"Mmhm?"

"If I asked you to do something kinda weird would you do it and then forget about it forever?"

"Depends on what you want me to do, G." Frank said, his interest peaked. He raised himself up on his elbows, looking directly at Gerard's awkward face.

"Drugs."

"Gerard, you _said_ -"

"I'm kidding, Frank, I'm kidding."

Frank sighed.

"Don't worry about me, man." Gerard chuckled awkwardly, "I was actually wondering if you could.... help me make a photo reference for a kiss pose?"

"Oh." Frank said, it being less dramatic than drugs but suddenly it registering in his mind that it's still surprising, "Wait, you want me to _what_?"

"Not ' _want_ ' just-" Gerard sighed, "Look, this fucking drawing- For days I've tried to find a reference but it was never right, I've gone at it blind, I've just- nothing is working and I don't know, I-"

He was too fucking cute.

"I'll do it." Frank cut him off, shrugging.

"Really?" Gerard beamed, then let the smile drop, "I mean... you don't have to actually kiss me or anything it's just the pose that-"

"G, really, it's art, I get it." He laughed, "Not my first time kissing a dude anyway."

"Oh, I'm well aware, asshole."

"Still not over Mikey?"

"That was literally- ! You were practically FUCKING in our fucKING-"

_Oh yeah, that time with Mikey. He was so fuckin' attractive when he had him there with him. Shoved tightly together into some unknown small room, his glasses dropped god knows where where they could step on them any second but they didn't care, hair a mess from Frank's hands going through them too much and-_

"Huh?" Frank said, blinking himself back to concentrating on whatever Gerard was trying to say. 

"Can we just do this and get it over with before I kill you?"

"Of course." Frank said, slowly pulling himself off the bed and onto the floor next to him, "You've been struggling all day with whatever this kiss shit you're trying to draw is, this is probably the least I can do so you don't go insane." 

"Right, yeah, so-" 

"C'mon, when did you get shy on me ?" Frank chuckled, confidently putting his arms around Gerard's neck, "Aren't you the dude who will practically masturbate in front of a crowd if you're energized enough ?" 

"You're such an ass."

"Oh yeah ? Why don't you say that into my mouth ?" 

"Maybe I fuckin' will, Iero." G said, pushing Frank's hands down, "But this is for a pose, remember? You can't just do whatever you want."

"Mmm, _reaaally_?"

"Fuck off." 

Gerard's face furrowed in concentration, lowering himself in whatever pose he had in mind, placing his phone just far enough away from them to catch their whole bodies, set on some app or something that never stopped taking photos in bursts so the timer wouldn't be an issue.

("So, a video?" "No, Frank, not a video." "Close enough.")

"I should probably not be wearing..." Gerard trailed off, taking his jacket off and placing it on the bed, "Not cause... it's just better for anatomy and all."

 

Fuck.

Maybe this was a horrible idea to agree to.

 

"You don't have to explain everything,

Gerard."

"I feel like I need to, from the pose we're in."

"Well, fair enough."

Gerard was now under him, Frank straddling both of Gerard's legs. He gasped as quietly as he could when G grabbed his thighs tightly, pulling him closer into him, into the pose he had in mind.

 

Fuck, fuck.

 

Fuck.

 

Frank's arm that was visible to the camera was on Gerard's waist and the other one in his hair. Gerard grabbed onto the sides of Frank's waist, practically digging his nails into him, Frank feeling all of it against his thin T-shirt, which for him was practically naked, ready to really start the fun.

"Okay so just... look at me, raise yourself a bit higher, and we can just..."

"Yeah, yeah." Frank said, tilting his head down to meet Gerard's eyes, "We're really doing this, huh?"

"Is the kiss really the weirdest part to you right now? Your dick is like, right on top of mine." 

Did he have to think about that right now?

"I just don't know how you couldn't just find this specific pose reference on the crazy wide world of the internet."

"Are you suggesting I'm doing this just to kiss you?" Gerard said, looking up at him with an innocent smile.

"Wouldn't put it past you, nor would I really stop you."

Gerard ignored that.

"You'd be surprised how hard it is to find the perfect pose, actually." 

"Just fucking kiss me already, Way. You've already got like hundreds of photos to look through of us just getting into this if your photo shit even works."

Without another word, Gerard's lips were on his, catching a surprised yelp from Frank who hadn't even breathed yet.

The kiss was warm, nice, comforting. Casual.

Not what you'd think he'd feel when Gerard's nails were digging into the sides of his body through his shirt, Frank practically yelling inside his own mind not to get any ideas.

He was smiling into it, which made it better in a way.

"Keep your head tilted a little bit to the left and down." Gerard said, breaking the kiss.

"Still posing me?"

"That's why we're here, Frank."

 

Right.

 

Right.

 

Still just art.

 

He did what he was told, tilting left as he kissed Gerard again, it feeling both so mechanical yet so natural he didn't know where he stood in all of this.

 

Art. Art. Art.

 

All of these years of Gerard peaking his curiosity and this is how its resolved, huh?

And it's not even real. Maybe.

Felt real as fuck, though.

Gerard chuckled, Frank breaking the kiss just to look at his face. "What's so funny?" 

"Nothing, nothing." Gerard said, "Just... the position we're in, it didn't stop being..."

"Weird?"

"Not really weird. Just..." Gerard trailed off, "You're..."

"A fantastic kisser?"

"Sure, if that's what you wanna hear." He laughed, going back into it. "Pull my hair back more." 

Oh, my fucking god.

Gerard's gotta just be fucking with him at this point.

Heart beating out of his chest, Frank crushed his hand closed into Gerard's hair, pulling it back as he kissed him again, a wince and then a giggle coming through Gerard's whole body and into his mouth. 

"Alright, then, I see how it is."

Before he knew it, Gerard shoved his hands under Frank's shirt, placing his hands back down on the same part of his waist they had been before, but now bare, running his thumbs in circles without changing the spot his hands lay. 

Gerard leaned forward, deepening the kiss, holding tighter, nails digging into his skin. Frank clung on, knowing if Gerard tilted any more forward they'd both fall to the floor, and maybe he wouldn't mind.

Frank's hands fell from G's hair, pulling desperately at his shirt that he wasn't moving enough to let Frank take off. He compromised by sliding his hands under it just like G was doing to him, grabbing onto Gerard's waist for balance and just how much he wanted to touch him.

He had almost forgotten the phone was even there until... 

"Perfect." Gerard said, pulling away and stretching outwards to try and grab his phone, but with Frank on top of his legs he couldn't quite reach close enough anymore. 

Frank was breathing heavily, trying to get his mind straight as Gerard just looked at him with a stupid fucking smile on his face, one of his hands still under Frank's shirt.

"You okay, Iero?"

"Fuck you." Frank chuckled with whatever brains he had left, trying to get up but found that couldn't get himself to, like he was magnetically attached to every part of G still touching his body.

Gerard moved his now-free hand up to hold Frank's chin, pulling it towards himself, Frank in too much of a trance from the hand still on his waist and the Gerard still under his body to stop it in any way.

Not that he particularly wants to.

He just smirked, running his thumb against Frank's lip ring. Frank couldn't even react, as Gerard placed their lips together again, the kiss harder now than before. 

If they could have gotten any closer to each other, they would have, hands digging into each other to the point of almost drawing blood.

Gerard pushed himself forward even more, Frank falling backwards onto the floor with Gerard above him, breathless. Frank raised his upper body, letting his shirt be removed by G in seconds, tattoos exposed to the world.

Gerard slid his hands from Frank's chest ever so slowly downward, like stopping to appreciate every tattoo he saw, killing Frank slowly, only to remove his hands as fast as they had been there.

"Well, thanks, Frankie." He said, standing up, leaving Frank still lying down on the floor.

" _What?_ "

"The reference photos, thank you, I have them now." He said, picking up his phone from the floor, scrolling through the pictures with a smirk on his face, all of his new-built confidence at how pathetic he can make Frank showing, "They'll be perfect."

Frank could barely even hold himself up or form a sentence, "Gerard..."

"What? I told you, I wanted a reference for my art. You agreed. We can move on. Indulging was inappropriate."

Frank made a hurt face in surprise, breaking eye contact. "Right. Okay." 

After an agonizing ten seconds of silence of Frank still laying on the floor, Gerard chuckled, shoving his phone in his pocket and leaning back down, "I'm just kidding, dumbass. I mean, the references _are_ perfect, but also-"

Without a second to think or hesitate, Frank pulled Gerard back into him by his clothes, a laugh escaping them as they were now fallen on the cold floor, guaranteeing the both of them some bruises in the morning but neither of them really caring.

"I guess we're my muse now, if this works to stop the art block." Gerard smiled, "You willing to keep up that responsibility?" 

"First off, fuck you. Second off, yes." 

It was all they needed.

 

And that's how he ended up here.

Believe him, he doesn't really know how he got into this position either, Gerard lying next to him, asleep in his bed.

Frank, staring up again at that specific part of his ceiling like he had when he woke, except for once in his lifetime he was maybe okay with nothing falling through it to kill him.

Like at least 50/50 on that, which is more than impressive.

But enough of that. 

It was late. 

He couldn't sleep, though.

It felt like if he closed his eyes, suddenly he'd find out he'd already been dreaming, and Gerard would disappear into a cloud of fog.

Or maybe he was awake.

And his eyelids are heavy. 

But it was real so far.

 

So maybe he'll know in the morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and thats that ! 
> 
> you can see what i mean by kinda OOC lol. always me and AUs cuz i hate writing real ppl it seems
> 
> comment if you liked it, it would be greatly appreciated ! pretty much the only reason i write for is your feedback. 
> 
> or even if you hated it, tell me i suck in the comments bellow. that's acceptable.
> 
> til next time


End file.
